Succubus
In classical Western mythology, a Succubus is a vampire-like demon who preys upon men, usually seducing them only to steal their soul. Isaac refers to them as being a lower class Demon - the exact opposite of Vampires, who are the most powerful beings of the Darkness. A Succubus appears as an antagonist in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Succubi also appear as common ennemies in other games. Game-Specific Information Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Perhaps the most well-known Succubus in the Castlevania series is the one in Symphony of the Night. Located in the Underground Caverns, she hides inside a false save point, where Alucard is confronted by a flashback to the execution of his mother, Lisa. The Succubus takes Lisa's form and attempts to turn Alucard against humanity by changing her final urging of forgiveness to a demand to hate and slaughter her killers. When Alucard exposes her, the demoness fights him, but is defeated, with Alucard himself declaring the Succubus as a defiler: "Death in the dream world will send your soul wandering for eternity, demon." The succubus begs for her life, but Alucard shows her no mercy. Her attacks include making clones of herself that shoot out homing orbs and extending pointed tips out of her wings in diferent directions. She can also use a blast of petals that curse you so you are unable to attack. She then proceeds to swoop down at you, grab you and suck your blood, saying "I'll suck you dry.", laughs, and says "Mmmm... delicious!" Castlevania: Lament of Innocence She is located in the Ghostly Theater disguised as Sara, Leon's fiancée, and tries to kill him with a knife. She seems quite taken with Leon, finding him attractive and commenting that he would be even more so in misery. Leon defeats her, and it is through her dying words that Leon learns of the connection between Rinaldo and Walter. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow The Succubus is a palette swap of Lilith with the hair and wings switched from red to grey. Succubi encountered on either the Top Floor or Chaotic Realm are disguised as Mina Hakuba, and sit as if injured, only to shed their disguise if approached or attacked. In The Arena, a Succubus can be found in the room containing a bathing pool, along with a hiding Lilith. She appears in The Arena, the Top Floor and the Chaotic Realm. Succubus is basically a tougher version of Lilith; her attacks are faster and she is more likely to use her back-dash to evade Soma's attacks. She has very high MP compared to her hitpoints, respectively 3,000 and 550, and so using the Killer Mantle's Soul Astral Veil on her is an extremely bad idea. Succubus's Soul, Death Touch is an Enchant Soul that gives the ability to absorb HP with every hit; this is similar to the Soul Steal ability that Alucard has in Symphony of the Night, and is one of the three souls required to reach the true ending, all of which match Alucard's powers. It effectively turns the equipped weapon into a slightly weaker Mourneblade, healing 5HP instead of 8, and has the same ability to heal when striking breakable objects, invincible enemies, and enemies which guard the actual hit such as the Dead Crusader and Great Armor. Death Touch is one of the most useful Enchant spells for combat, since it has no MP cost at all and provides a bonus for something the player will be doing anyway. Death Touch does not trigger on using a Bullet Soul, but does trigger for any physical attacks Soma uses as a result of Ability Souls such as Kicker Skeleton's Comet Kick. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow The Succubus in this game appear in The Pinnacle. They take the form of Yoko Belnades, and when Soma passes them, they will kick him. Only by attacking Yoko's form will they turn into the actual Succubus. A single Succubus in Yoko's form is encountered upon entering The Pinnacle from Cursed Clock Tower (which may confuse the player on first encountering it, into thinking it is Yoko). Later on, multiple Succubi (9 of them in fact, all which are in Yoko's form) are found in a hallway leading out of the Pinnacle to the Demon Guest House. They also appear in The Abyss, but they don't take Yoko's form. Her soul is now a Bullet Soul that gives you the ability to drink enemy blood to replenish your HP. (see Blood Sucker)] Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin The Succubi in this game appear in Castle Keep & Burnt Paradise. They behave exactly like their Dawn of Sorrow counterparts, save for an outfit change and voice acting. They, like their Lilith counterparts, will say something depending on which character you fight them with. If you're playing as Jonathan, she'll say "You impudent!", and if you're playing as Charlotte, she'll say "Filthy cow!" When defeated, she will sarcastically murmur "So lonely..." while fading in flower petals. As far as strategy goes, if Jonathan is using a low damage whip-type weapon, like the weakened Vampire Killer, backdashing and attacking can give him distance enough to avoid the Succubus's kissing attack while whittling away at her HP. All one would have to be careful of is when the backdashing could lead to something unwanted, like backdashing into the next room, or into another enemy. Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth The Succubus, or a creature resembling a succubus, returns in The Adventure ReBirth as a boss. She has the exact same voice effects as Maria Renard, and her main attacks are summoning rotating beams of purple energy and throwing long-lasing blue fireballs into the ground. The latter is signaled by the Succubus shouting "Yay!" In the UK version, she has the exact same voice as Carmilla from 'Judgment', including the line "Let's dance!". Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night :Main article: Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night/Arcade Mode#Succubus The Succubus makes her playable debut in Arcade Mode of Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night. She has two spells available to her: "Kiss of the Demon" (For the next 20 seconds, the opponent's block spawns are all inactive blocks - 20 MP) and "Delusional Visions" (For the next 30 seconds, the opponent cannot break any blocks by matching. At the end of the 30 seconds, all blocks that are matched and would otherwise break are instead turned into inactive blocks - 40MP). Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Succubi appear in chapter 2 and 6. Some succubi in chapter 2 are disguised as Yoko Belnades, which kick the player when the player goes near her, but no damage is sustained when the player makes contact compared to most of the monsters. Hitting the disguised succubi will reveal their true form. Succubi attack by rushing at the player and hitting him/her multiple times. Their soul allows Soma to obtain 1 hp every time he attacks, unless he has 9 Succubi souls then he will gain 2 hp per hit. Appearance Gallery Enemy Data Soul Data See Also * Trivia *The Succubus in Symphony of the Night is an Alucard exclusive boss. If Richter visits the room that normally houses the false save point, it is empty save for a single heart that appears upon entrance to the room and floats to the floor. *Succubus is still flagged as an enemy while disguised as Lisa, and offensive familiars may try to attack her before the cutscene begins. *The Succubus enchant soul along with Flame Demon bullet soul and the Giant Bat Guardian Soul are the three souls tied to Dracula's powers. More correctly, they are Souls with effects matching Alucard's powers; the Succubus Soul specifically has an effect matching the Soul Steal power which Alucard had in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, while Flame Demon matches Hellfire and Giant Bat matches Form of Bat. *The official artwork for the Succubus in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night portrays her with exposed breasts. A censored version of the artwork was included as unlockable artwork in Castlevania Chronicles. The model of the succubus NECA action figure contains extra fabric that covers her chest. External Links *Succubus at Castlevania Fan Wiki References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *The Castlevania Dungeon *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com de:Succubus Category:Symphony of the Night Bosses Category:Lament of Innocence Bosses Category:Pachislot Characters Category:Curse of Darkness Manga Characters Category:Lament of Innocence Mobile Manga Characters Category:Encore of the Night Playable Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Female Monsters Category:Flying Enemies